doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Labs - Level 2a: Union Aerospace Research Division
Delta Labs - Level 2a: Union Aerospace Research Division is the sixteenth level of Doom 3. The player goes through the teleporter for the first time, and the BFG 9000 is first received. Before the test subject cells are unlocked, the player can see various interesting scripts for zombies doing stereotypical zombie acts, like eating a corpse, banging their head on a door, etc. Walkthrough You begin in a circular hallway. Kill the Imp coming from the floor, then the Imp behind. There are a Security Armor and a Medkit here. There is also a trap : a voice will tell you to take the elevator... which is empty ! If you look through the shaft, another Imp will teleport right behind you. When you enter in the second room, you'll receive a horrific bloody vision, then all will revert to normal except two Imps, a Tentacle Commando and a Zombie will come at you. There are 2 Stimpacks on the desk, water closets on the left and an elevator to the right. The water closets offer nothing except few Armor Shards, a Fat Zombie on the seat, and two additional Imps spawning in the lobby when you return. On an interesting fact, if the noises here give you the idea to jump on the seat where the Fat Zombie was, to jump and to look on the next closet, you'll see nothing, but two more Imps will teleport in this water closets. Of course, don't go here, and take the elevator. It leads on the balcony of the lobby. Walk and a Tentacle Commando will come from the exit door. Walk a bit more and a secret door will open behind you, revealing an Imp and an Armor. There is then a small curvy corridor and a big office room. Kill the Zombies here, and take the Grenades and the Stimpack on the chairs. Beware, if you walk a bit, a Tentacle Commando will teleport in from some distance. Take the PDA and approach the seemingly inaccessible Large and 2 standard Plasma Cells Packs to hear Bertruger laughing ; it is the signal another Tentacle Commando has spawned on the curvy corridor, and is coming at you. To reach the Plasma Cells, just push some box near the glass and jump on. To finish, there is also a PDA, a Health Station with a Fat Zombie next to it, an opened locker and a locked one (you'll can't open it before some time) and the exit door. It leads to a second curvy hallway. Behind is a long cross-shapped corridor. Beware as a Chaingun Commando comes running at you. After this, a second one will come from afar, but will instead hides behind a crate (where there is an Ammo Belt) and shoot you from here. Then a Revenant will be teleported on the exit door. This is the only one you can take right now. The next room has no ennemies. There is a Medkit and the path leads to a friendly scientist, Ian McCormick. He tells you that to power up the teleporter nearby, you need a Plasma Inducer. Then he unlocks the side doors on the previous area. Download the e-mail informations on the Soul Cube by clicking on the monitor displaying it, take some health from the Station if you need, and backtrack a bit. Right behind the door is a Chaingun Commando, and a Revenant will soon teleport in where the Medkit was. You'll have then a choice between the two side doors. If you want to see some scripted Zombies events, take the Section 2 door. Beware as there is a jumping Imp right behind. Then enter the new room. You can see some waiting room through glass in front of you. Kill the Imp on your left, and follow the path left until this waiting room. You'll hear a Tentacle Commando running at you from the elevator door there is after this room. The elevator is not functional from here, but there is a Stimpack. Then explore the rest of the area to observe the Zombies in their cells through glasses. Beware as an Imp will teleport behind you at some point. You'll end to the archives door, which is closed at this point. Then backtrack and take the section 3 door (the door in front of you when you exit the area). After a sas, it leads to a lobby room, with a room gas-filled on your right, and a Zombie eating a Fat Zombie in front of you. There are an Armor, a Medkit and Grenades on the left. The next room is a corridor leading to a stroboscopic office. You'll have even more Zombies to kill, then an Imp will teleport on exit door and another one in entrance door. There is a Medkit hidden behind the vertical engines behind the desk, and an Armor under the stairs leading to the exit door. Beware, a Fat Zombie waits just behind. Then the path leads to an autopsy room. You can hear and consult reports on a monitor here, kill another bunch of Zombies, grab 3 Cell Packs, observe Imp's parts and reveal an hidden Health Station on a corner by clicking in a tiny monitor on a wall. Then there is a small corridor, with the an Imp jumpscaring you and another one teleporting behind you. The routine. Then there is the Hazard Storage Room. First you have to kill the Zombies on the dark corner on the left (where there is a Rocket Box), then to kill the two Imps who'll teleport in. And to finish, two additional Imps will come from the entrance door when you approach the computer. Then you'll have to operate the device. Click on "1" here to bring the upper left box to you. Then, click again on "1", and quickly jump on the box, before it is unreachable. The crane will move it back to its place, and you'll take this chance to jump on the narrow ledge. It leads to a grid who opens when you touch it, and then to two Medkits, some Armor Shards and a Large Cell Pack. Then fall off from the ledge (losing 10 Health Points), and do the same "game", but with the crate "3". There is a Backpack and a Cell pack on the ledge, then the vent contain 2 Stimpacks and a hole to the next area. You can't return yet from here, but it is very temporary. You land on a small corridor. Kill the two Imps, and consider the BFG 9000 through the window ! If you saved Larry Kaczynski in Alpha Labs Sector 4 (the guy who was trapped in a device and asked you for freeing him), you found Michael Abrams's PDA in his office. It gives you the code to open this door, which is actually Michael Abram's desk. You'd have then to save Kaczynzski, to take Abram's PDA in his office and then to remember his name and that you had the code to use it here... Quite the bet ! But it grants a Medkit and the BFG 9000. Next is a small room with two activable monitors, a door and a locker. One of the monitors give the locker's code, where are a Plasma Gun and a BFG Cell. The other monitor removes the gas in the nearby room. You have then to enter in, take the Armor and the Medkit and activate another monitor. This will open the doors on the "Zombies cells" area, on Sector 2. Note that the next door leads back to the first room of Section 3, allowing you to now roam freely. You now have to go (or return) to Section 2. Beware, behind the door to the cross section is a Revenant. Doorcells have been released now, and Zombies walks freely. Kill them, take care of Imps who'll teleport behind you, take the two PDA in two of the cells (one of them gives the code to the locker in the office room near the first Health Station... a lunch bag is mentionned on the mail, and is actually displayed in this locker !), and the Cell pack next to one of those PDA, and take the door which was previously locked. It leads to a curvy hallway and a big archives room with always more Zombies. As you progress, you'll hear a door opening on your back, revealing an Imp and a Cell pack. Kill all Zombies, take the Stimpack on a desk and go on the door to the right after the tiny stairs. You are now in some sort of "janitor's room" with a third locker, 3 Stimpacks and the Plasma Inducer. Take it, then take the other door : it leads to a balcony over the "wait room". Kill the two Zombies here, take the Armor and remove the box from the elevator's door to take it and return to the wait room. It is faster than backtracking. You now have to report to Cormick. You'll have to face 3 Zombies on the SAS, and then two final Tentacle Commando coming from the right. From here, you can explore the level to resplenish your ammo, health and armor. If you let Cormick alive, he gives you the Videodisk on Teleportation Experiments. You just have to go to the decontamination room next to Cormick's office, then grab the 3 Machine Guns and armor right after, and activate the teleporter to exit this rather pleasant level (quick level, lots of Zombies for Chainsaw, plenty Cell ammo, 3 Grenades pack, the BFG9000, tons of health, no Z-Secs, no Trites... come on !). PDAs *Peter Raleigh *Phil Wilson *Frank Cinders Email Downloads (Personal Email Inbox) *Research Archive / The Soul Cube Video Disks *Teleportation Experiments Characters *Malcolm Betruger (voice only) *Ian McCormick *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Maintenance Zombie ** Fat Zombie ** Scientist Zombie ** Marine Zombie ** Jumpsuit Zombie ** Commando ** Chaingun Commando * Demons ** Imp ** Revenant Weapons/Items *Pistols *Shotguns *Grenades *Machine Guns *Chainguns *Plasma Guns *Rocket Launcher *BFG-9000 *Medkits *Armor Shards *Security Armor *Backpack *Bullets *Shells *Clips *Plasma Cells *Rockets *BFG Cell *Plasma Inducer Cabinet/Door Codes *'Storage Cabinet #112: Storage' - 538 *'Storage Cabinet #113: Storage' - Already Open *'Michael Abrams' office' - 931 *'Storage Cabinet #116: Storage' - 972 *'Storage Cabinet #114: Storage' - 715 *'Storage Cabinet #115: Storage' - Already Open Trivia To get the BFG 9000 in this level, the player needs to open the office of Micheal Abrams, but to accomplish this, he must had acquired his PDA some levels previously in the game (Alpha Labs sector 4). So the player needs to remember to check for old PDA data, instead of just searching the PDAs abandoned around in the level; also, the code should be "901" according to Abrams, but istead is changed in "931" because the 0 is not allowed as security code. That's true, as in the entire game, only Martian Buddy's storages, wich are not "private-security" cabinets, have 0 in the numeric code. Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name